


a flower blooming for the first time (i want you)

by galaxyjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dumb Banter, Fluff, M/M, Smut, hapoy birthday mark!!! my precious son!!!!!!, shoooooort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: he could never be happier than thistitle from "moonwalker" - Seventeen





	a flower blooming for the first time (i want you)

mark would have more than a couple reasons to be embarrassed in the morning. his loud noises, which are embarrassing even without considering that his neighbours can hear everything. the fact that he’s close to cumming for a third time that night, while yukhei hasn’t cum once. the fact that he can still sort of see his sasuke figure glaring disapprovingly at him from the corner of his room. should’ve tipped it over earlier.

but right now his brain his foggy and his voice is breaking as yukhei’s hands bruise into his hips while he pistons up rapidly, slamming against mark’s prostate on every other thrust and making mark see stars. yukhei’s eyebrows are furrowed and mark wants to so badly lean down and kiss the creases away but he’s boneless, weightless, only kept from floating away by yukhei’s grip.

mark wants to let yukhei know that he’s going to cum, but when he tries to speak it’s all breath and tears and slurring syllables crashing into one another, and mark sobs in frustration, need, desperation. there are tears clinging to his lashes and a fire rolling in his throat and he trembles with want and something he can’t quite put into words, especially not when stars are blooming behind mark’s eyes.

but yukhei understands, he always does and he forces out a rough “together” from between his teeth and pressure builds in mark’s throat until it uncoils and ripples outwards and god it hurts, the third time always does but it’s a hurt so good that mark wails and whites out and feels entire universes build up and burn apart in his veins.

he comes to, wrapped in yukhei’s arms, still quivering a bit. yukhei’s working a hand through his hair, looking at his phone with his other and for some reason it’s nothing but affection that unfurls in mark’s chest when he catches sight of the title on the screen — “PLAN A FIRST DATE AND WE’LL CHOOSE A CHRIS FOR YOU”

“planning on leaving me for a chris?” mark mumbles, shifting so that yukhei’s arm isn’t as crushed.

yukhei hums. “maybe. they can actually cook without burning down the kitchen.”

lazily biting yukhei’s arm, mark snickers. “says you.” 

yukhei beams down at mark. “i do say!” he declares, much too loud for eleven-thirty at night on a tuesday. but all it does is make mark laugh louder, falling into yukhei and giggling long after the joke is funny.

yukhei sighs. “you’re so fucking cute.” he mumbles into mark’s hair.

mark looks up at him and beams. “you bet your fucking ass i am!”

yukhei snorts, kissing mark’s forehead again. “go to sleep.” he whispers into mark’s hair. “you’ll need it.”

mark frowns. “for what, exactly?”

“i’ve set an alarm for midnight so we can have hot passionate birthday sex.” yukhei confesses, completely unashamed. “my original plan was to have you cum at midnight but like. that didn’t work out. so we’ll just do this instead.”

mark bursts into loud and uncontrollable laughter that lasts until his lungs hurt as yukhei smothers him and yells over and over for him to “SLEEP REST SNOOZE” while he can. but he’s laughing too, bright and happy and beautiful, and mark thinks that right now, near midnight with a city trying to sleep and a neighbour slamming on his wall and in his bedroom with his dumb anime posters, he could never be happier than this.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS MY BABY BOY'S BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> i wanted to write him happy and he's so happy with xuxi and i LOVE markhei so much and so i wrote this and im sorry it's so short but i was trying to get something out quick!!! but!!!!!
> 
> mark lee, one of my biggest inspirations and a constant reminder to push myself and keep going, a boy who did so much so young and who has fireworks in his eyes and iron in his spirit and who's a goofy dumbass that i adore, please have a very very _very_ happy birthday, and know that i'm with you all the way. i love you my canada boy!!!
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/maplemarkle)


End file.
